The Other Way
by Ryette
Summary: ON HIATUS: What would happen if Fred and George could enter the Triwizard Tournament? How would the events of the tournament play out then? FredHermione. R&R please!
1. No One Under 16

A/N: Ok, this is taking over my previous FW/HG fic. Enjoy!

Summary: What if Fred and George had been allowed to enter their names in the Triwizard Tournament? How would these events have gone down? Fred/Hermione.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**The Other Way**

**Chapter 1: No One Under 16**

As Barty Crouch stood up on the podium in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, all eyes fell on him.

"As a measure of safety, the Ministry has decided that no one under the age of sixteen shall be allowed to enter the tournament." His words echoed around the Hall.

Everyone fifteen and below, even first years, booed.

"WHAT'RE YOU ON ABOUT?" Ron Weasley shouted. He turned to Harry Potter and said, "Hey, mate, you could've entered and won that eternal glory easily! And same with Hermione, here. You know enough spells to do anything!"

Hermione gave a halfhearted grin, but her attention was more focused on two twins.

Fred and George Weasley were smiling broadly, laughing at all the students younger than them.

"Yeah, that's right, we, Gred and Forge, can enter and you sods can't!" Fred said loudly, over the voices of everyone else.

A second year looked as if he could cry at this comment.

"Fred-George-_whoever _you are, don't tease them!" Hermione said. Ginny nodded in agreement and comforted the little boy.

"Aw, come on, Granger. It's not that big of deal," George complained.

The hall grew silent as soon as Dumbledore brought out the Goblet of Fire.

"Anyone who wishes to enter should put their name into the Goblet of Fire. As of now, the Tournament has officially begun."

And though he didn't know it, a nightmare of a school year had begun for Fred Weasley.

o0o0o0o0o0o

That night, the Weasley twins walked proudly into the Great Hall, discussing which one of them would be selected champion.

"I'm obviously the braver one, I test all the joke shop stuff you make," Fred said.

"Oh, sure, I bet I'll get in, at least I've got the brain to think of everything that you test," George retorted.

"Honestly, do either of you seriously think you'll make it in?" Hermione's voice came from behind them. The boys turned and saw her, clutching a book and sitting at one of the tables.

"Of course we'll be selected. We're not just good looks, you know," Fred replied, flipping his red hair back and striking a pose.

"Oh, please. There are smarter and more talented people that I've seen put their names in the cup," Hermione said.

"Like who?"

Hermione looked thoughtful. "From what I've seen, Cedric Diggory and Angelina have a good chance."

George's eyes lit up at the mention of Angelina Johnson. "Angelina's entering? Hey, Fred, I don't think I want to enter anymore...don't want to ruin her chances...I'm going to go find her."

With that, George walked off.

Hermione shook her head. "Let me guess, he likes her."

Fred sat down next to Hermione and nodded. "Yeah, for a while he's had his eye on her. And frankly, I'm all for it. The sooner he shuts up about her, the better."

Hermione frowned. "But you're twins...don't you like it better when the two of you are together?" Hermione realized that, as a hormonal teenage boy, Fred might take the words she said and find another meaning, but he only sighed.

"Does everyone expect twins to be inseparable? I mean, I know that George and I are so alike it's scary, but sometimes he pisses me off to no extent."

"I'm sorry, I guess I just didn't think about that," Hermione apologized.

Fred got up and brushed imaginary dust off his pants. He gave her a lopsided smile and said, "I think you owe me for that mistake, Hermione. When I get picked as the Hogwarts Champion, you're my Yule Ball date." He sauntered off towards the Goblet of Fire, leaving Hermione confused.

_Was Fred just flirting with me? Or was he just joking? _She thought, watching as he walked up to the slightly rusted cup and tossed a piece of parchment in.

Hermione couldn't help but clap as he walked out of the hall.

0o0o0o0o0

"And now it is time for the Champions for each school to be revealed!" Dumbledore said, his voice booming around the Hall.

He touched the Goblet of Fire, his hand shaking, as though it made him nervous.

The flames glowed red and a single piece of burned parchment flew into his hands.

"The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!" he said, shaking Krum's hand as he walked through the screaming crowd.

Another paper shot out of the goblet and Dumbledore read it. "The Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour!"

A pretty, blonde girl walked through the same door Krum went through, her hips swaying and boys whistling.

"And for the third and final champion, from Hogwarts we have Fred Weasley!" Dumbledore looked surprised himself as he read the paper.

A silence lasted for about two seconds before everyone cheered madly as Fred danced his way down the aisle. He shouted at Hermione, "Remember what I said!", before disappearing through the doorway.

"What did he say?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked down. "It's not important," she muttered.

She looked up as she realized that the silence in the hall was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"What's happening?" Harry asked, pointing at the cup. It was giving off a red light again, and another parchment zoomed out and fluttered to the ground. Dumbledore picked it up and read the name clearly.

"Harry Potter."

Harry stared. "Errr..."

He walked down the aisle, trying to zone out the calls of, "He's a cheat!"

Inside the chamber behind the doors, Fred was busy inching away from Fleur. He had figured out on his own that she was a Veela, and he didn't particularly want to become one of the many people obsessed with her already.

Harry walked through the door. Fred looked up. "Harry? What are you doing back here?"

"I-," Harry began, but he was cut off as many adults and teachers ran in, asking him whether he put his name in.

Fred watched with amusement. He zoned out for a while, only occasionally hearing words like, "The rules" and "he must compete".

Finally, the decision was made.

"There's no escaping it...As of now, Harry is the fourth Triwizard Champion."

Fred clapped, breaking the tension. "All right! We can be champions and get girls together!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: How was it? More to come soon, I promise  Please review! I'm sorry if it's a little OOC.

-DSA


	2. Talking With the Roommates

A/N: Wow, I'm quickly getting obsessed over this fic. And it's only the second chapter!

To answer Minchen's review, no, Fred will not be another Cedric since I was extremely mad in the first place that Cedric was killed.

I haven't been receiving review alerts through email, which is annoying me a lot, so I can't reply.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing...nothing but the fact that Fred is a Champion! He could be my champion, too, if I owned him...

o0o0o0o0o0o0

**The Other Way**

**Chapter 2: Talking with the Roommates**

"I can't believe it. I just can't bloody believe it!" Ron muttered. He, Harry, and Hermione were walking down a staircase as the approached the Fat Lady's portrait.

Ron was fuming.

"How could _he_ get picked as a champion? He's got no guts at all!"

Hermione and Harry were exchanging smiles from behind Ron's back. Fred had been selected as a champion and the only one not happy about it was Ron.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked. She was holding a mug and was apparently having a party, since two Hogwarts champions were from Gryffindor.

"Pig snout," Harry said, and they walked through the portrait hole together.

They barely had time to appreciate the warmth of the fire and the cozy, squashy armchairs surrounding it when Ron pointed at the crowd around a table.

"OI! FRED!" Ron yelled, though his tall brother could be seen over everyone else only a few feet away.

Fred parted the crowd and walked over to Ron. "Yes, Ronniekins?"

"How did you get picked? You're going to get killed. Mum's gonna murder you," Ron said, pointing an accusing finger at Fred.

"Who says she'll find out?" Fred replied. "I don't have to tell her."

At that point Professor McGonagall walked into the common room and motioned to Harry and Fred.

"You two are to meet in the Great Hall tomorrow, one o'clock. You have a meeting with a journalist from the _Daily Prophet_."

Ron turned to Fred, a smirk on his face. "Oh, yeah, there's no way mum'll find out, the way she reads the _Prophet,_" Ron said sarcastically.

"Shut it," Fred said, before turning to Harry. "What d'you think the first task is?"

Harry shrugged, as though he wasn't too worried at the moment. "Dunno. Probably a duel."

Fred nodded absentmindedly and stretched. He yawned loudly and said, "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. I need to rest my brain." He tapped his temple.

As he ascended the stairs to the sixth years boys' dormitories, he pointed to Hermione and said, "Yule Ball."

Hermione rolled her eyes and failed miserably at concealing her blush.

"What's the Yule Ball?" Harry asked, wondering if this was an event he didn't know about because he wasn't as connected with the wizarding world.

"Beats me," Ron said, shrugging and looking at Hermione for the answer.

"Honestly, don't you two _read?_" Hermione said accusingly, thrusting _Hogwarts: A History_ into Ron's hands.

"Look it up. Good night," she said, marching up the steps and entering her dormitory.

She watched Parvati and Lavender gossiping for a while when a few choice words penetrated her brain.

"And isn't that Fred just _sooooo_ dreamy?" Lavender gushed.

Hermione sat up.

Parvati was nodding. "His hair looks so soft," she said with a sigh.

Hermione spoke up. "Are you talking about Fred Weasley?"

The two girls that she had somewhat become friends with nodded.

Hermione didn't know why, but when he was mentioned, a blush heated her cheeks once more.

Lavender smiled. "You fancy him, don't you?"

Hermione shook her head furiously. "No, I don't, but I was kind of wondering about something he said to me. I mean, you two know about guys, right?"

Parvati said, "Naturally. It's our area of expertise."

Hermione let out a small laugh before continuing. "It's just...I was talking to him and said something that kind of insulted him, so he said that to make up for it that I should go to the Yule Ball with him. You know, the ball that's held for the Tournament? And, well, I wasn't sure if he actually meant it or if he was just being his usual self."

Lavender and Parvati took on thoughtful looks. "Sounds as though he was casually flirting with you. I wouldn't say that he's madly, head over heels for you, but he's got to feel some affection, wouldn't you say, Lav?" Parvati said scientifically.

"Oh, yes, because you know him. And, despite anything you'll say, you're pretty." Lavender dragged Hermione over to the mirror and asked, "Do you think Hermione's pretty?"

"Oh, I'd say that with a little work with that hair, she could be almost as beautiful as you," the mirror said. Lavender rolled her eyes and explained, "It's my mirror, so it'd compliment me even if I looked horrible. But for others it speaks the truth."

Parvati walked over. "Face it, 'Mione. You can't say that you don't like Fred. I mean, you blushed when we were talking about him and you want to know if he was flirting with you."

Hermione felt a sort of horror, at first, at the thought of liking Fred. That wore off soon, however, as she thought about him. He was cute, right down to the last freckle, no doubt about it. Even though he was annoying and broke enough rules to drive Hermione insane, he was funny and smart.

Maybe she just liked him a little.

"Maybe I like him. A bit. But he wouldn't fancy me." Hermione instantly began to go through a mental checklist.

"Hermione, if we told you we'd help you catch Fred's eye, would you let us? Nothing drastic, just a new shampoo, straightening, and new clothes."

Hermione thought about it. She didn't want to worry the whole year about getting Fred to like her, but it was tempting.

"All right," she said hesitantly.

"Excellent," the girls before her said, grinning. "Begin Operation: Hook Up the Bookworm with the Champion."

o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: I couldn't help but update. I love it already. R&R, please! I beg of you!

-DSA


	3. An Interview

A/N: I'm back...updating again! I must be sick, I never update this quickly...

Disclaimer: If I had as much money as JKR, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction. And I would own HP.

o0o0o0o0o0

**The Other Way**

**Chapter 3: An Interview**

"I'm Rita Skeeter. I write a fabulous column in the _Daily Prophet _that I'm sure all of you are fond of."

Silence. Fred snorted.

"Anyway, I'm here to interview our four Triwizard champions. Who's first?" Rita continued, ignoring Fred.

"Ah, yes, Harry Potter. Lovely." She grabbed Harry by the upper arm and dragged him towards a broom closet.

Fred turned toward Krum and said brightly, "So, how'd it feel to lose the Quidditch World Cup this summer?"

That was obviously the wrong thing to say.

"Don't you dare bring that up," the burly Seeker hissed. His hands clenched as though he was trying to stop from throttling Fred on the spot.

Fred stepped away. He figured that Krum was now officially his enemy.

"I vas vondering, actually...do you have a brother who's friends vith a girl that spends time in the library?" Krum said in his thickly accented voice.

Fred looked at him in puzzlement. "You mean Hermione? Yeah, my little brother's friends with her."

Krum looked at though he was thinking very hard, and then said, "Herm-o-ninny-one?"

Fred choked back a laugh. "Who?"

Krum looked around the great hall and stared up at the ceiling, which was showing a crisp autumn afternoon with a grey sky and few clouds.

"That girl. Herminnyo."

"Hermione?" Fred asked again.

"Yes, her. She is popular at this school, no?" Krum replied.

Fred shook his head. "Not really...she's got friends, but I wouldn't call her popular."

Krum shifted uncomfortably. "I vas just thinking...that perhaps if she doesn't have men fawning over her...that she might vant to go to the ball with me."

Fred stared. "You've been here for less than a week and you've already got your eye on a girl? I'm impressed!" he said, clapping Krum on the back.

"Next one," a sickly sweet voice came from the closet as Harry exited, looking flustered. Fred called out, "Hey, how was it to be in the closet with her?"

Harry narrowed his eyes and glared, before quickly exiting the hall.

Fred walked over to the closet and pushed the door open. He sat down on an overturned bucket and smiled cheekily at Rita.

"Get on with it, then. I've got a fan club back in the common room," he said.

Rita cleared her throat and began.

"You are the Hogwarts champion Fred Weasley? Yes, you are. Well, the Weasley's are an extraordinary family, aren't they? You're pureblood, but seem as poor as any other Muggleborn family. How do you think your family would react to see that you are so desperate to bring their status up by being chosen for the tournament?"

Fred could almost feel the anger bubbling out of him. He put on his fake smile and said, "And why exactly would you care about my family?"

Rita ignored this and began to talk to her green Quick Quotes quill, saying, "Yes, Fred Weasley is an ambitious boy of 16 who comes from a moderately poor family, and he normally spends his time begging for attention by entering dangerous tournaments."

Fred looked up indignantly. He wasn't familiar with Rita Skeeter's hobby of making up stories.

"What are you writing?" he said. He snatched her hovering notepad and read what she'd written. He raised his eyebrow in disgust and stood up.

"Well, thanks for the interview," he announced. As he left the room, he tossed her a brightly colored toffee. "Compliments of the interviewee."

Rita looked at it interestedly and began to chew the toffee.

By the time Viktor Krum went into the interview room, er, broom closet, she was panicking while her tongue swelled to four feet in length.

o0o0o0o0o0

"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted. He ran down the hall after his friend, skidding to a stop next to her.

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione asked, not looking at him. She could almost tell what he was going to say.

"_Why_ is Fred talking about the Yule Ball?" he demanded, showing Hermione the page about the Yule Ball in the thick book he had found it in.

Hermione, although she had expected this outburst, looked down in embarrassment. "Oh, that...he was only joking. It was something I said. He got angry and said that to repay me I should go to the ball with him. But, come on, it's Fred. He wouldn't seriously mean that."

Ron nodded grudgingly.

"But I swear, if he even makes a move to get you, it's gonna be his head."

Hermione choked back a laugh. Even if Ron was as tall as his brother, Fred was smarter and quicker. Ron couldn't possibly be able to beat up Fred.

Hermione looked at her watch. "Oops! I have to go back up to the tower. Bye!"

She was nervous; today was the day that Parvati and Lavender were going to attack her with their "beauty products".

_Oh, I can hardly wait. _Hermione thought sarcastically. Even though she had agreed to this, it was a little scary. She was so used to looking the way she did.

She hoped that her roommates would stay true to their word when they said, "Just a few minor adjustments."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Are you ready, Hermione?" Parvati asked, holding up her wand menacingly.

Hermione gulped, her eyes widening. "Err...what is it that you're planning to do, exactly?" she asked.

Lavender smiled. "Well, you requested no makeup, so unfortunately we're not doing anything about that. But instead, we're going to go all out on your hair," she said, gesturing to the frizzy curls on Hermione's head.

Within a few moments, the two girls were hard at work taming Hermione's hair.


	4. At First It's Great

A/N: Wow, haven't updated in a long time 

I find it rather odd that I should have a beta, considering the fact that I beta for other people...but oh well. I'm glad everyone likes it so far.

Disclaimer: Blah, blah...not mine...although Fred is very hot.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 4:**

**At First It's Great**

"Oh, you look amazing!" Parvati gushed.

Hermione stared at herself.

"What did you do to me?" she asked in disbelief, fingering her hair slowly.

"What do you think we did? We gave you a makeover." Lavender said cheerfully, setting down her wand.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I don't see a thing that's different...," Hermione said hesitantly.

She was sitting on the pink pouf chair that Parvati had taken from Trelawney's tower. A large, faux-gem encrusted mirror was placed in front of her. Hermione was still trying to figure out what was different as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

Finally, she saw the most minor change. Her face, much to her relief, was the same- she had expected liberal amounts of mascara, blush, and possible bright neon pink eye shadow. Instead, she had on a light, clear, lip gloss, which she usually put on anyway to keep her lips from chapping.

Her hair, however, was sleeker than normal-she suspected Sleekeazy, the same that she had used in fourth year, and let out a mental groan. If she was expected to use the potion every day, they had another thing coming.

She continued her careful examination. They had cut her hair about an inch, getting rid of the troublesome split ends that constantly bugged her. Her hair now fell in very subtle wavy layers, and her hair was less frizzy. She felt more confident with her appearance, since it wasn't the same bushy mass it had been. Still, she looked like the same old Hermione, and was glad they hadn't turned her into a slut.

"Did you use Sleekeazy potion on my hair? Because-," Hermione began, but was cut off.

"Off course not, silly," Parvati interrupted. She pointed at another bottle, that said Smooth and Simple.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. It was the same brand, Madam Mystery's Magical Makeup!, as Sleekeazy. It had to be just as difficult, and the name made it sound like the exact same product.

"Smooth and Simple? You're joking, right?" Hermione asked.

"No, really, it's a lot less of a hassle than Sleekeazy!" Lavender reassured her. She murmured a spell, and insantly her own hair became frizzy. She poured a small dollop of the slightly green potion into her hands and rubbed it over her hair. Instantly, her long blonde locks became smooth and frizz-free.

Hermione stared. "Ok, hook me up with ten bottles of that stuff. And thanks so much!" She couldn't believe that she was actually thanking the two giggly girls for something, but she had to hand it to them, she looked all right for the first time in her life.

Feeling a renewed hope in her plan to get Fred to like her, Hermione hopped down the stairs and into the common room.

Now, if you had just been given a new haircut, you would naturally want to flaunt it in front of anyone who would look your way, right?

Not in Hermione's case. She headed to the library. She was going to get a head start on her homework, so she grabbed a heavy volume entitled "_Manticores: Are they Misunderstood?" _and sat at her favorite table, plopping the book down with a dull thud.

"Um, Hermione?" a pained voice asked.

"Yes?" she muttered distractedly, flipping through book without looking up.

"Do you mind moving that encyclopedia off my hand?"

Hermione looked up into the face of Fred Weasley.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Hermione said, hastily removing her research book from the table, looking carefully before she plopped it down again.

Fred sat back. "Thanks."

Hermione realized why she hadn't realized he was there- he was hidden behind a stack of dusty books nearly four feet high.

"Er...Fred?" She asked.

"Yeah?" he replied, standing up and taking a book off the top of the pile.

"Are you...reading?" Hermione said uncertainly.

Fred looked up, and then feigned a hurt expression. "Why, 'Mione, are you implying that I don't read?"

"Well...yes," Hermione admitted. Fred let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess I don't really read. You're right. Still," he said, a slightly worried expression coming over his freckled face, "I've got to prepare for the first task. Do you know if Harry's gotten anything done for it?" Fred asked anxiously.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't think he's done anything at all. Honestly, I'm surprised that you're taking this more seriously than he is."

Fred rolled his eyes. "I'm not always an immature prat, you know. I really did want to get more O.W.L's."

There was a tension filled silence.

Both of them burst into laughter at the same moment, earning a sharp reprimand from Madam Pince.

"Hey, did you do something to your hair?" Fred asked, making a gesture to his own fiery red hair.

Hermione looked puzzled, and then remembered. "Oh! Yes, I did...well, not really me, but yeah, it's different. Does it look okay?"

Fred nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah, it looks great. You've left your bird's nest days behind, I see?"

Hermione glared, but couldn't hide her blush. He thought her hair looked great; she couldn't believe that he liked it.

She definitely had a crush on Fred Weasley.

"So, how's it feel to be school champion? Or, one of them, anyway," Hermione said.

Fred sighed, and instantly he took on a sober expression. "At first it's great...I mean, even if the comments from the Slytherins are still coming, I've gotten a lot of support from everyone else. It's kinda like being a celebrity or something...but I know that I'm gonna be hit hard when the task is here and I'm not prepared."

Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile. "It's alright...you'll be able to make it. You're really clever-you and George have actually created really successful charms and spells."

Fred grinned, flipping his red hair out of his eyes in such a way that for the first time in her life, Hermione thought a guy looked hot. She looked down so he wouldn't see her face, which she was sure looked like a tomato.

"Thanks, 'Mione," he said, and got up. "I'm gonna go see what Lee's up to."

Hermione watched as he left the library, carrying a stack of books with him.

She left as well, feeling that now she wouldn't be able to work with Fred Weasley constantly on her mind.

As she strode out of the library, she didn't notice the jealous eyes of a certain famous Bulgarian following her.

o0o0o0o00o0

A/N: Yay! Hermione doesn't look like a slut  I've read many "Hermione makeover" fics, and she is always described as looking hot, or sexy, or slutty. I hope you don't think I made her like that- no belly button ring for her :D

Review!

-DSA


	5. Discovering the Task

A/N: I was overwhelmed by the number of reviews I got for last chapter...so, as a treat, I'm skipping my stupid algebra homework (how _do _you simplify a polynomial fraction, anyway?) and I'm updating.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything...You don't inherit extremely famous book series' overnight.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 5:**

**Discovering the Task**

There was only a week or so before the first task. Fred was starting to panic.

He no longer looked at his watch while he looked up information about past tournaments; he would only start hyperventilating if he knew that three hours had gone by and he still had no idea what he was supposed to be preparing for.

"Hey, Fred!" a cheery voice said. Fred heard someone sit down next to him at the old wooden table. Fred only grunted in response and scanned the pages of _Triwiz: A Basic History. _

"How's it coming? You enjoying nerd status?" the same voice commented lightly.

Fred looked up in annoyance and recognized the freckled face in front of him immediately.

"Charlie!" Fred exclaimed, looking at his older brother. "What're you doing here?" He marked his place in the yellowing book and pushed it aside, glad for a distraction that he wasn't creating for himself.

"My team and I in Romania are here to help with the first task. I've got to bring over the dr-," Charlie started to say, but abruptly shut his mouth. "Um...right. I had to bring over the new...drapes. Yeah, drapes. For Dumbledore's office."

"You need a team to bring drapes?" Fred asked incredulously, trying to figure out what other word Charlie might have been about to say.

"Hey, those drapes are fierce. I mean, they've got teeth. Yes, teeth," he said, correctly interpreting the question in Fred's expression.

"Riiiight," Fred said, drawing out the syllable. "Listen, I've got to go get dinner. See you later, all right?" He said, looking at his watch as he noticed everyone filing out of the library.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hermione, you look great!" Ginny Weasley gushed, as Hermione sat down next to her in the Great Hall.

Hermione sighed and put her hand up to her forehead, as if fighting off a headache.

"Thanks. You're only the tenth person to tell me that today. And the people that I've been hanging around with the most haven't even noticed," Hermione said, nodding her head toward Harry and Ron.

The two boys were sitting down at the long Gryffindor table, piling their plates high with Yorkshire pudding, ham, and a foreign dish that looked like spaghetti.

"Hello, Harry, Ron," Hermione said, looking in disgust as they stuffed mounds of food into their waiting mouths.

"'I, 'Ermyknee," Ron mumbled, bits of meat spilling out of his mouth as he did so.

"Hi, everyone," a tired looking Fred and excited George said in unison, sitting down opposite the trio and Ginny and taking food. Fred took only a spoonful or so of minestrone soup; he had lost his appetite with the upcoming tournament.

Ginny couldn't help but notice how often Hermione glanced at Fred.

Something had to be up...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After dinner, Harry caught up with Fred in the halls. Harry ignored the badges that glowed all around him, bearing the message "Support Fred Weasley, the _real _Hogwarts Champion!"

"Oi, Fred!" Harry called, and the taller boy turned around.

"'Ello, Harry," Fred said, stopping to let Harry fall into stride next to him.

"Listen, Fred," Harry said, motioning Fred behind a few suits of armor. "The first task is...dragons."

Fred stared. It all made sense- Charlie had come over from Romania to help with the first task, and Charlie worked with dragons! How could he not have noticed that when Charlie almost slipped up and said 'dragons'?

"Dragons? Are you serious?" Fred asked, wondering if Harry was just joking. The judges couldn't possibly expect four teenagers to fight dragons and _live_, could they?

"Yes. I've seen them last night- one for each of us. Charlie said that they're nesting mothers and they're really fierce," Harry replied, looking around nervously to make sure they were still alone in the corridor.

Fred nodded, and then looked offended. "Oh, so Charlie told you what the task was, but he wouldn't tell me, is that it?"

Harry shook his head. "Well, no, he didn't tell me exactly...I mean, he was there, but he didn't know he was talking to me. He was talking to Hagrid and Maxime."

"So the other champions know about it, then?" Fred asked, hoping that they didn't and would be caught off guard.

"I guess so...I saw Karkaroff heading that way, and there's nothing else out there that he might have wanted to see." Harry took a step out from behind the shiny armor, as if signaling that the conversation was over.

Fred nodded and thanked Harry, before speeding off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

How in the name of Merlin was he supposed to defeat a dragon?

What was he even supposed to do? Kill it?

He arrived at the common room to find George and Lee with their heads together in the most secluded part of the warm room.

Fred announced his presence by running over to them, waving his arms wildly.

"So, do either of you know something that could help me beat a dragon?"

They stared at him. "Eh?"

"A dragon. Is there a "blow-up-a-dragon" spell or something?" Fred asked, knowing that the chances of this were very slim.

"Er...," George said. He looked around and then hissed, "Does this have to do with the tournament?"

Fred nodded, his red hair flapping in his face.

When his two friends shrugged, Fred turned around and scanned the common room for someone who could help him without wondering why he needed to defeat a dragon.

He considered asking Hermione, but she'd be helping Harry. They were best friends; it'd be out of the question.

Fred sighed and put his head in his hands. He'd have to figure this out by himself.

This _really _interfered with his joke shop plans.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: If you have any ideas of how Fred could defeat the dragon, _please_ tell me, or else an update will not come quickly.

-DSA


	6. It's Almost Here

A/N: I've decided to use a variation on Minchen's suggestion for the task. Thanks .

Disclaimer: Do I really have to put one of these in every chapter? Cuz I think everyone by now knows that I don't own it.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 6:**

**It's Almost Here**

Four days. Four _bloody_ days until the first task. By now, the chances of Fred even living to turn of age were looking slim.

Fred was beginning to wonder if he was possibly getting less work done in the library. People kept coming over to pester him; "Oh, Fred, I hope you do well!" "All the Slytherins think you're going to die, but I don't think so" or "You haff no chance of vinning."

Finally, as a group of giggling girls headed his way, Fred stood up, slammed his book shut, and shouted, "I've had enough!" He stormed out of the library, Madam Pince at his heels and waving her feather duster menacingly at him.

Fred let his feet carry him to wherever...the stress of the tournament was too much to handle. Why had he entered? _Why?_

When Fred reached the door out of the castle, he paused. He hadn't been outside in so long, but he really should go work more on the task.

Oh, screw the task. He needed air. Fresh air. Not musky old library air.

The bright rays of sunlight hit Fred square in the face. He squinted and shielded his eyes with his hand until he could see.

Everyone seemed so carefree, on a Friday afternoon when classes were done. He saw people dipping their toes in the shallows of the Black Lake, before jumping back and shrieking at the cold temperature, laughing along with their friends. Some first years were chatting under the shade of a tall oak tree. Groups of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students stood huddled in groups, eyeing everyone else, but without any other cares. Even Fleur and Krum were standing with their friends, looking as at ease as anyone else.

Fred sighed and started to walk towards a tree where no one else was. Usually, he liked to be the center of attention, so he would have hexed some younger kids or tried to sell a new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product, but the tournament had changed him. He felt older, somehow, and didn't like it at all.

"Hello, Fred," a soft voice said from beside him as he sat down under the tree.

Fred jumped and looked around. Hermione was sitting, reading a spell book avidly. Her honey brown eyes scanned the pages so fast that it seemed impossible for her to be able to actually be reading it.

"Hi." Fred leaned back and closed his eyes. "Aren't you helping Harry with the task?"

Hermione laughed nervously. "Er, no! Champions aren't allowed help, you know that!"

Fred smiled, knowing that she would obviously want to help Harry in any way possible.

"Hermione...have you read any good books about dragons?" Fred asked, wondering if subtly asking for help through the subject of books might help him.

He opened his eyes and saw Hermione perk up. "Well, yes, actually! I've got a few in my bag...," Hermione said, and she began to reach towards them. She had forgotten about the task involving dragons when she had been coaxed to talk about books.

"That's okay, you don't need to get one out. I was just wondering if there's any one particular thing dragons hate," Fred asked, sitting up a little straighter.

Hermione's eyes sparkled with excitement at being asked about what she had learned, no sarcasm attached. And especially since she liked Fred, and he seemed like he wanted to talk to her.

"Hmm...from what I read, let's see...oh yes, dragons hate competition!" Hermione said, pointing at a passage in a rather thin book. "'Dragons hate when they are taunted by another one of their species. Mother dragons, especially, like being left in their solitude during a nesting period and will fight any rival dragon.'" Hermione set the book down, and felt happy at the grateful look on Fred's face.

Fred felt like he could kiss Hermione, and almost did. Instead, he settled for giving her a one-armed hug and jogging away, shouting thanks over his shoulder.

Hermione sat back, beaming. It hadn't even occurred to her that she had just helped Fred with the task.

And now he knew exactly what to do.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Filibuster's?" George asked, looking perplexed. "You've got three days before you die, and you're wanting to get fireworks? Are they for the funeral?"

Fred crossed his arms. "Of course not. Nesting dragons hate other dragons. The task involves dragons. Filibuster's has fireworks that turn into lifelike dragons. Which means..."

George still sat there, apparently stumped.

"I can use the fireworks to distract the dragon, you dolt!" Fred exclaimed in a hiss, hoping not to attract attention to himself. "Now, we need to sneak into Hogsmeade and buy some. You got any money?"

"Nah, we lost it all on that bet with Bagman, remember? Stupid leprechaun gold," George muttered.

Fred groaned. "There was a spell, wasn't there? When we bought fireworks all the time, there were instructions or something..." Fred sprinted up to his dormitory and came back a minute later, clutching a bright red box. "Here! In really tiny print...'These fireworks involve the automatic use of the _incendio _charm and immensely complex transfiguration, already cast on specific fireworks bases. Do not attempt.'"

"Are you any good at immensely complex transfiguration, Forge?" George asked, taking the box.

"Well...I can turn a hedgehog into a tevelision. Those muggle picture boxes. That's difficult, isn't it?"

George stared. "_You_ conjured that thing for dad? I thought Percy did that!"

Fred shook his head.

"Okay, hang on...I've got to start with the fire charm..._incendio._" Fred muttered, and instantly red flames erupted from his wand and began to dance in the fireplace.

Fred didn't know what to do next. He knew he should try to transfigure the flames, but if he did, they wouldn't stay fiery. And he knew that it was impossible, not to mention illegal, to conjure any animal rated XXXX by the Ministry. He wasn't willing to risk that.

Fred pointed his wand at the flames nonetheless, focusing. _I want to conjure a dragon out of flame...One like the Filibuster's fireworks...a firework dragon..._

Each time, for nearly half an hour, no dragon appeared. Fred finally settled for trying to make smaller things, like dogs.

Finally, the flames transfigured into a dog that shot out sparks like a fireworks display-and the dog actually looked like a firework itself.

It had worked. Fred would have questioned it any other day, but for now, he settled for being happy that it worked.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The two days before the task, Fred managed to sneak into an empty classroom with a fireplace, conjuring animals out of fireworks. He managed to create an alligator, and elephant, and finally, a dragon. This all took two days, and it took all day. Every ounce of his strength was put into the transfiguration. Luckily, he was a pretty good transfiguration student, or he wouldn't have attempted this.

Luckily he was only handling a harmless firework, and not a real dragon. He controlled it and got the fireworks into a small container that he could summon during the task.

For the first time in days, Fred felt as though he might actually have a chance at winning.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Slightly unrealistic, but whatever. It's Fred...he can do anything. –sigh-. Review please!


	7. The First Task

A/N: I started writing this right after the sixth chapter...I am in love with this XP

Although as of now I have only received 2 reviews for chapter 6...

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fred...Gah.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**The Other Way **

**Chapter 7: The First Task**

No carefree joke had passed through Fred's lips for days. He stood now, shaking and nervous, in a large tent with the three other champions.

Harry was trembling even more, since he was younger and had less experience with spells. He kept on muttering something, as if trying to remember a spell he was going to use.

Fleur was pale, sitting on a bench and fiddling with her hair.

Krum looked, if possible, gruffer and slightly more frightening than before.

When Dumbledore walked into the tent, with a beaming Ludo Bagman and stern-looking Crouch at his heels, all the champions jumped up. Madam Maxime and Karkaroff began to fire off questions, such as "When's it starting?" and "How will they find out about the task?"

Dumbledore held up a silencing hand and held out a velvet bag. Smoke was erupting from it in short spurts.

All the champions knew what the task was, but they were still nervous about which dragon they would get.

"The first task will begin shortly. You must all pick a piece out of here, and that will tell you the order in which you'll go. Mr. Weasley, if you will," Dumbledore said, motioning to Fred.

Fred gulped and reached in. He pulled out a tiny model of a dragon-and it was moving, breathing smoke as it sat in his hand. He actually thought it was kind of cute-he patted its head, much to the amazement of the other champions.

"Ah, the Swedish Short Snout," Mr. Bagman said. "You will be going second, Mr. Weasley."

Fleur drew the Welsh Green next, and then Krum picked the Chinese Fireball.

Harry was left with the Hungarian Horntail. Of all the dragons, this one looked the fiercest.

Fred considered his dragon. It was smaller than the others, and was blueish-grey in color. It had only a few spikes on its tail, and had, (what else?), a short snout.

"All right, now, gather in a circle around me," Ludo Bagman said, and the champions did so.

"Now, your objective in this task is to obtain the golden egg. This is necessary for the next task, since each egg will contain a clue that will help you prepare for the next task. You may only use your wands. Now, Mr. Krum. You selected the Chinese Fireball. You will proceed into the arena now."

Krum, for a fleeting second, looked nervous. Then, he covered it up and marched out to meet the screaming crowd.

Fred listen to the commentary done by Bagman intently. For a few moments, he considered running away, and Harry looked as though he might do the same. Fred supposed he had it better, though; Harry was getting disapproving looks and was taunted all the time because he managed to become a champion.

"Oh! That was a very close one...that could have worked, shame it didn't...ouch! That looked painful! Mr. Krum's going to be sore in the morning...," the scattered shouts of Bagman's magnified voice came in through the closed tent.

"Mr. Krum has finished the task. Now, our next contestant, Fred Weasley!"

Fred gulped. He felt like a whole bunch of butterflies had just been let loose in his stomach and were frantically trying to get out.

As he stepped around the tent flap, he was met by a roaring crowd, and he saw everyone in Gryffindor house (and everyone in Hogwarts, for that matter), holding up a big sign that had an animation of Fred holding a large trophy, with the slogan of "Weasley: The Best Champion!"

Fred, for a second, thought about how lame his fellow classmates were when they thought of that to put on a banner, but then remember what he had to do.

He climbed up onto a rock in the dragon's enclosure and looked around. He didn't see any clue that there was a dragon in there, so he raised his wand and shouted, "_Accio fireworks!"_

Of course, this resulted in a few murmurs throughout the crowd, as they were all wondering why on earth he needed fireworks at this time.

Sure enough, the small container came soaring through the air towards Fred, and he caught it, just as a thud came from behind him. Fred turned around and immediately jumped off the rock.

The Swedish Short Snout, no matter how harmless it might sound, was a towering creature, over fifty feet tall, with talons roughly the size of chairs. Its snout was short, but its teeth were not. It had orange eyes that seemed like they alone could burn a hole through Fred. The dragon roared, a huge, deafening sound, and bits of smoke and steam began to come from its mouth and nose as it lumbered toward Fred and the pile of concrete-colored eggs.

Fred gulped, and without a thought, he ran away from the dragon. _Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic, _he heard a voice say inside his brain. _What use will running from it do? Let out the fireworks!_

That was precisely what he made to do. Fred crouched behind a boulder, and tried to pry the lid off the container, while looking over his shoulder to see if the dragon was there.

A blast of hot air that felt as though it could melt him let him know that the dragon was right behind him.

Fred jumped up, grabbing his wand as he went in case he needed it as well as the fireworks dragon, and with one last tug the lid fell off. The crowd stopped making noise for an instant, but then screamed nearly twice as loud. Whether it was out of fear or amazement, Fred couldn't tell.

A dragon, nearly the same size as the Short Snout, came flying out of the container, flapping its enormous flaming wings. Fred ducked as it flew over his head. It didn't try to fight the other dragon, because it wasn't real; it was merely for show, and it seemed to know that. It dipped and dived over the crowd, letting off green, gold, and red sparks that erupted into a display of light. Showers of sparks rained down.

The Short Snout, as if controlled by something else, watched the realistic fiery dragon with interest. It was poised to jump up and attack if it even got near the eggs.

When the firework spun dangerously near the eggs, a huge blast of fire came out of the Short Snout. It flapped its own wings and set off after its 'competitor'. As it chased the oblivious display of light, which everyone was still "ooh"ing and "ahh"ing about, Fred ran for the golden egg. He managed to swipe at it, but missed because he ducked to avoid a huge talon. He slid a few feet down a tower of rock, but then regained his footing and grabbed the egg.

Fred was sure he couldn't move. He lay on the cold granite rocks, clutching the egg as though his life depended on it. He hadn't ever felt more scared. And these judges thought attacking kids with dragons was _fun?_

Fred felt someone grab his arm, telling him to get up. He shakily got to his legs and feebly began to stagger towards the exit of the enclosure. People were pointlessly brushing at him, and he saw Madame Pompfrey come rushing over to tend a large wound on his leg.

Instantly, after being given some sort of purple potion, he felt better. As soon as he saw that the cut, or rather gaping wound, was healed, he made to get up. Someone tried to hold him back down, but he brushed them off and headed out to watch Fleur and Harry face their dragons.

He sat next to George, and saw Ron and Hermione as well. They all congratulated him, and to his surprise, Hermione hugged him. She had hot tears running down her face, and her hair was messed up, but Fred couldn't help but think that she was cute when she was scared and angry. _Wait, where did that come from? _he wondered.

"Boys are so _stupid! _Why did you enter? You could have been killed!" She said, wiping her tears. "As if it isn't enough that two of you that I know are risking your lives!"

Ron kept on looking at the tent in cold fury, and Fred knew why; Ron and Harry weren't speaking to each other, and it seemed as though Ron wanted Harry to get eaten.

"FRED!" a shriek came from a few seats down, and a whole bunch of girls fought their way over to him. Fred almost felt scared as they swooped down upon him, telling him what a good job he had done.

When they left, Fred noticed that Hermione was glaring at those girls. Fred smiled inwardly. _Hermione's jealous_, he thought. _Not like I care, _he quickly corrected himself.

Now, he sat back and enjoyed the feeling of knowing that he wouldn't have to do something life-threatening for a month or so.

o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I always feel like I lose my touch at the end of a chapter...maybe it's because I'm so anxious to finish.

Anyway, Review please!! And yes, I am an author lady, Ionai XP

-DSA


	8. Property of Fred Weasley

**A/N:** Hmmm...maybe people are away for the holidays and are unable to review due to lack of a computer?

Or perhaps I'm just losing fans...-big sob- Oh well! Here we go!

**Disclaimer: **Although Fred is completely awesome, I regret to say that he and his story are not mine.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

**The Other Way**

**Chapter 8: Property of Fred Weasley**

"If you will all _pay attention,_" Professor McGonagall snapped, "then maybe the clock will move faster, because I'm sure what I am about to say is interesting enough to make you stop staring at the second hand!"

Everyone stopped tapping their fingers on the wooden desks, and all eyes were turned upon the elderly professor.

"Thank you," she said through gritted teeth, before addressing everyone in a clearer voice.

"As you all know, the next task in the Triwizard Tournament will not happen for a few months. To occupy you in that time, we will be hosting the traditional Christmas Eve Yule Ball."

The male population of the sixth year class groaned. The girls in the room started whispering, giggling, and pointing at guys they fancied.

Fred looked down in order to avoid the intent gazes of several girls in the room. If he looked up and even met one girl's eyes for half a second, they'd go off on a rant about how they were just made for each other.

"Now, you must all be on your best behavior for the ball. It will begin at eight on Christmas Eve and will end at midnight. It is an occasion for us all to...let our hair down. You, Mr. Weasley, must find a partner, because you have to open the ball with a dance."

Fred groaned audibly. Girls, and dancing, annoyed him so much. If he had to choose any girl to go with to the dance, it'd be someone who rarely talked about guys, someone who didn't take five hours on their appearance merely for classes...someone like...

Hermione?

Fred looked up as he heard "Ah, there you are, Miss Granger. Take a seat; you'll sit there for the rest of the week."

What was Hermione doing in a sixth year Transfiguration class?

Hermione looked around nervously, searching for a familiar face. Half the class shrank back, not wanting to sit next to this fourth year. Hermione glanced around when Fred and George's red hair caught her eye.

_Well, it's better to sit next to them than nothing_, she thought to herself, so she made her way carefully over to the empty seat next to Fred.

Besides, now, she could do really well in the class and impress Fred, even if she wouldn't be able to speak to him because she'd get tongue-tied.

"Hi Hermione!" Fred and George said loudly in unison, waving wildly to her as though she were halfway across the classroom.

"Hi," she squeaked, and sat down. The class murmured. If Fred and George, the popular jokesters of the school, knew this bushy haired, know-it-all, then maybe she was all right.

"What're you doing in this class?" Fred hissed. "I mean, I know you're smart and everything, but I think skipping two years is a lot."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm way ahead in transfiguration, so Professor McGonagall's letting me take a look at a sixth year class."

"Miss Granger! If you plan to sit next to those two," McGonagall said, pointing an accusing finger at the twins, who merely grinned insanely, "Then you will do well to listen and not talk during class! This is a privilege for you, and I trust you not to abuse it!"

"Technically, Fred's the one abusing the privilege," George said.

Fred shut his eyes and said, "Oh please leave me out of this."

McGonagall was not in a happy mood today. "You, Mr. Weasley, will not disturb anyone or it will be DETENTION!"

Then again, maybe she was happy whenever she didn't have Fred and George Weasley in her class.

"Now," McGonagall said, looking a bit calmer. "Today we will be Transfiguring body parts. You will be in partners and you will each turn your partner's nose or eyebrow a different color or shape. Turn to page three-hundred and thirty in your books and do this wand movement."

Hermione already had her wand out and was muttering the incantation, _Coloris Partius._

"Now, get into your partners and begin. Ask me if you have any questions at all. Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

Fred had his hand up in the air and was waving it. "I don't get it," he whined.

McGonagall pursed her lips into a thin line. "If you don't get it, then ask Miss Granger. You two will partner together. Hopefully she can knock some sense into you. If you can't do this, then I don't see how you could have succeeded in the first task. Yes, I know that you Transfigured the flames, and very good work, but start on this."

Hermione looked amused and frightened at the same time. Fred turned towards her and said, "Well, do you want a green eyebrow or a Snape nose?"

Hermione looked confused. "But I thought you didn't understand the lesson."

Fred rolled his eyes. "That was just to get under her skin. You really think that I, the infamous Fred, don't get it?"

Hermione shook her head. "Of course, how could I be so stupid, thinking that you didn't understand?" she said sarcastically. "And for your information, I'd like a purple eyebrow. Two of them, if you please."

"Of course," Fred said, and said the spell. Hermione grabbed a mirror and looked at her face. She was sporting two purple eyebrows, but there was something else. She dropped the mirror. The color wasn't what shocked her. Fred had managed to get writing on her eyebrows. Clearly, he was back to his old self after the first task.

In bright, contrasting lime green, written on her eyebrows in tiny writing were the words:

_Property of Fred Weasley._

"FRED!" Hermione screamed. "Change it back _right now!_"

"You know it's true, 'Mione," Fred said, casually sitting back in his seat as everyone on one side of the class looked on, laughing. McGonagall tried to call for order, but to no avail.

Hermione's cheeks tinged pink as she struggled for a comeback. "It-well-NO! It most certainly is _not _true, and you had better change it back now!"

"You said you wanted purple eyebrows." Fred brushed his hair out of his eyes and grinned.

"I may have said that, but I said nothing about lime green writing!" Hermione said.

Then it hit her. She knew the counter-spell. She pointed her wand at her own head and said the counter spell.

She turned her wand around and pointed it at Fred. Within seconds, he had two different shaped ears and a long handlebar mustache.

Everyone roared with laughter. McGonagall had long since given up on trying to calm down the class and sat at her desk, watching with just a trace of amusement.

Fred changed his face back to normal just as the bell rang. He, too, was laughing.

Hermione grabbed up her books and began to walk quickly out of the classroom.

What she didn't know, as she headed back to the Gryffindor common room, was that she had been unable to get rid of the words on her eyebrows.

"Great job with the Transfiguring back there," George said as he and Fred caught up with Hermione.

She rolled her eyes. "You too," she said.

George turned down a different corridor, with a portrait of food at the end of the hall. "I'm gonna get some food, catch you both later. Oh, and er, Hermione? You've got something on your face."

Hermione looked confused and rubbed and hand over her face. "What-," she asked, but Fred stopped her.

"Now, before you go insane, everything can be fixed for the low price of ten Sickles."

Hermione stared at him. "What on earth are you on about?" she asked.

Fred turned her towards a suit of armor as shiny as a mirror.

Hermione saw what was written and let out yet another ear piercing shriek.

"FRED WEASLEY! How dare you! You could have told me I didn't get it all off!" she yelled. People in the corridor stopped to watch Hermione blow up at Fred.

"Why would I do that? You're property of Fred Weasley, after all, and I'd think that you'd want to tell the world that, thank you very much."

Within minutes, a rumor was spreading that Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger were going out.

And nearby, a beetle with spectacle markings like Rita Skeeter's listened.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I know I changed a bit of the fourth year stuff in this chapter, but it's all important!

Please review! This chapter came so easily to me that another chapter should be up soon!


	9. Falling Apart

A/N: Wow. I just realized that 52 people have me on their alerts list! I couldn't wait to write another chapter. This one is all about the rumors and getting ball dates. I will zone in a bit on Harry.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Jo! Except Hermione, she's property of Fred Weasley...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**The Other Way**

**Chapter 9: Falling Apart**

"Hermione, would you like to tell us why-_what the bloody hell is written on your face?"_ Ron said, giving the question very rudely as he and Harry burst into the common room as Fred left.

Hermione sighed. "You know how McGonagall let me shadow a sixth year class? Well, the only seat was next to Fred, and we were Transfiguring body parts, and he did this. But the counter curse only got the color off and apparently this is some Weasley's Wizard Wheezes prank, and I will not stand for this any longer, do you hear me?"

Harry and Ron shrank back. "Err...yeah. Why don't you just ask them to give you the thing to change it back?"

Hermione gave a humorless laugh. "And give in? I don't think so." She stood up, gathered her bags, and headed for the portrait hole. "I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind."

Hermione marched purposefully after the red head. Luckily she knew where he was, since he had just left the common room.

It seemed like such a great idea...she was going to threaten him with some hexes until he gave her the product to change it back. It was his fault that now everyone suspected them of dating.

Still, the closer she walked to Fred, the less interested in her plan she became. He hadn't meant for rumors like that to start. And it certainly wasn't his fault that Rita Skeeter had written a big article about it.

When Ron and Harry hadn't been speaking to each other, Hermione had been with Harry all the time. Now, Rita Skeeter had found out about that and written all about it.

**Harry Potter's Secret Heartache**

_Harry Potter seems to be going through the usual teenager emotional blows that we could expect from him. Before the first task, he was rarely seen without the company of a certain Hermione Granger, who is-or is she? - his girlfriend._

_Sources report that Miss Granger has been seen with the other, lesser known Hogwarts champion, Fred Weasley. Rumors at the school have spread far enough for us to exclusively know that they are romantically involved._

_"Ever since lunch yesterday, she's had writing on her face that says 'Property of Fred Weasley'. Obviously, she hasn't cared to take it off. This means that she must really be going out with Weasley," Pansy Parkinson says. "I don't see how she's done it, though. She's really ugly." _

_This Miss Granger has captured two boy's hearts, and hopefully she'll decide on one before she damages them both._

"Fred?" Hermione asked, tapping the six foot tall boy on the shoulder. He turned around and saw her. "Hermione...you'd better get away from me before you permanently damage my heart," he said seriously, but his eyes were twinkling.

She sighed impatiently. "You and I both know that I'm not going out with Harry or you. I just needed to ask for help on the Transfiguration homework."

Fred nodded, but then looked puzzled. "You don't have to do the homework for my class. Besides, I might not do it either." He grinned, looking proud of his horrible grades.

"It's extra credit. Plus, if you do the essay and become really smart and get good grades, then maybe I'll choose you!" she said, clasping her hands.

Fred stared. Hermione Granger had actually just joked about something that would be really serious for anyone else.

"Sure, I'll help you. After all, I do have two more years' worth of knowledge up here in my brain than you do."

Hermione grinned, and they set off for the library. Hermione still felt weird, spending so much time with Fred. It was as if this year he was one of her friends...but in a way, he wasn't, and they weren't friends. Merely acquaintances.

As they sat down next to each other at a table in the library, Fred noticed how much shorter she was than him. She had to be barely five foot three inches.

"So, what do you need help on?" he asked.

Hermione looked confused for a moment. She hadn't really needed help on the essay, but she had wanted to talk to him. "Oh, er...I don't understand this part about why you shouldn't exchange body parts with another person."

That was the most complicated-looking question in the requirements for the essay, but she still knew the answer.

Fred got up and went to look for a book that could help on the subject. He bumped into Viktor Krum as he walked between two shelves.

"Sorry," he muttered, and made to move past the burly Seeker. He didn't budge.

"You are sitting vith that girl again? So the rumors are true?" he said.

"Hermione? No! I'm not going out with her," Fred said. "Really," he added, seeing the look of disbelief on Krum's face.

"Then why does she haff your name on her face?" Krum asked.

"It was a prank," Fred said.

"Fine." Krum slouched off. Fred breathed a sigh of relief. Krum had looked as though he might punch Fred if he was going out with Hermione, although Fred couldn't see why.

Unless Krum liked Hermione?

That couldn't be true...as far as Fred knew, Krum had barely ever seen Hermione.

Fred grabbed a human Transfiguration book and walked back to his table. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Krum sitting there, talking to a very embarrassed-looking Hermione.

Suddenly, Fred felt like punching the star Quidditch player in the stomach. Or the face. Or that really uncomfortable place.

When Hermione nodded, and Krum kissed her hand, Fred almost crushed the book he was holding in his hands.

He breathed in deeply, hoping he didn't still look pissed off, and walked towards the table.

Why had he just felt like that? It was almost as if he...

No. He couldn't like Hermione. She was his brother's best friend, and everyone in the Weasley family knew that Ron fancied Hermione. And she was...Hermione. She was a know-it-all, annoying, and she was kind of cute...

Fred banged his head against the book and took another glance at Hermione. She wasn't that annoying. Lately, she'd been nicer to him than any other girl had. She wasn't really concerned with her appearance, and she was smart and friendly.

Maybe he did like her. But now Krum had likely gotten to her.

Fred sat down, feeling slightly depressed. "What'd _he _want?" he asked rudely, jerking his thumb in Krum's direction.

"Oh! Erm, nothing," Hermione squeaked, her face turning a violent shade of red.

"He asked you to the ball, didn't he?" Fred said.

Hermione shook her head so quickly that Fred could tell she was lying.

"Oh, I can tell he did. Unless in Bulgaria they kiss girl's hands for no reason at all?" Fred said. He knew he sounded impolite, but it was kind of hard not to sound mad at the guy that asked her out.

"Can you just give me that book? I've got to work on the essay. And just so you know, I didn't really need help on the essay. I just wanted to talk to you. But if you're going to be mean about it, then I'm leaving." She pushed back her chair and walked away.

Hermione sniffed. So what if Krum had asked her to go the ball with him? It shouldn't be any of Fred's concern. After all, it's not like he liked her, and the rumors weren't true. Why should he be bothered?

Unless he did like her. But that was so completely out of the question, that Hermione didn't even stop to consider it. He was the Hogwarts champion. Any other girl could get him. He was really good looking. If he ever asked her out, she'd ruin his reputation because she was the stick in the mud, by the book girl two years younger than him.

Hermione blinked, hoping she wouldn't cry over something as trivial as a boy.

o0o0o0o0o0

Fred looked so murderous that everyone, even the girls that asked him to the ball every day, stayed away.

Why did he have to realize now, of all times, that he liked Hermione? Couldn't he have figured it out just a few days sooner, when he could have had the chance to ask her to the ball?

Right now, he wanted to punch Krum. He still wanted to punch Krum.

When he walked into the Great Hall, he saw crummy Krum talking to Hermione.

Now he _really _wanted to sock that stupid Quidditch player right in his dumb hooked nose.

He was so_ ugly_. How could Hermione have said yes to him? Probably just for his fame. That couldn't be true, though. Hermione wasn't as shallow as other girls.

Fred sat down next to Lee and George at the Gryffindor house table, and realized he wasn't alone in his wanting to kill Krum.

Ron looked furious. Almost every single girl in the Great Hall looked at Hermione with eyes filled with envy. Fred could almost see a catfight waiting to happen.

"Why were you talking to _him?_" Ron said snidely.

Hermione ignored him and instead reached across the table for the minestrone soup. Fred had reached the bowl first and snatched it out of reach.

Hermione looked hurt. Fred knew he shouldn't be so obvious that he was mad, but he couldn't help it. He had waited just a tad too long.

After dinner, Hermione confronted Fred outside the hall. Fred leaned against the wall, looking at her expectantly. "Well? What do you want?"

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione said exasperatedly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You know bloody well what you did," Fred said. "He's a Durmstrang. He knows you're friends with...Harry. He's probably trying to get to him through you."

"Why does it matter to you? You shouldn't care who I go to the ball with!" Hermione said.

Fred looked away, trying to look indifferent.

"Unless...you do care? But why would you?" Hermione whispered.

Fred shrugged. "I've got to go," he said, and walked away from her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: New chapter again! Even though so far I've only received one review for last chapter. And yet another chapter should be coming soon.

Coming up: A fight between Fred and a certain Quidditch star, more Yule Ball dates and troubles!

Review!

-DSA


	10. Time to Hit Someone

**A/N:** Once again, so far only one review for last chapter. Gosh, I'm such a loser. I really need to wait to update but then all the ideas go ZOOM! out of my brain.

**Disclaimer:** For the last time, I don't own anyone or anything.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**The Other Way**

**Chapter 10: Time to Hit Someone**

"Why-am-I-such-a-prat!" Fred said, hitting himself with his pillow with every word.

If he had to get mad at anyone, it should be Krum.

Fred made up his mind. He'd apologize to Hermione, and then murder Krum.

Well, maybe just slug him one good time. Of course, if that infuriated Krum enough to make him fight back, Fred was all for it...

He got off his bed and walked out of Gryffindor Tower, grabbing a small box that said "Wheezes Writing". He didn't bother to put on his robes or re-tie his tie.

As he walked towards the portrait hole, he passed a miserable Harry and terrified Ron.

"What's up with you two?" Fred asked.

Harry closed his eyes and hugged his golden egg. "Girls are so confusing," he moaned.

"I see," Fred said, figuring this was about the ball. "And Ron?"

"He asked Fleur Delacour to the ball. Mad," Harry said, shaking his head.

Fred laughed, and as he walked through the portrait hole he said to Ron, "You really need to figure out which girls are actually within your league, Ronnikins!"

His response was a muffled, "SOD OFF!"

Fred looked out a window and saw, to his delight, Hermione sitting under the oak tree by the Black Lake. She wasn't reading, however...she seemed to be looking at Krum, who was standing on the dock, talking to his friends.

Double whammy. He could apologize to Hermione and, while she wasn't terribly mad at him, he could beat up Krum. Fantastic.

He strode onto the lawn and walked up behind Hermione.

"Boo."

Hermione jumped and turned around. Fred stood before her, his hands in his pockets.

"Go away Fred," she said at last, turning to sit back down. Fred grabbed her shoulder.

"No. I need to say something." Fred took the box out of his pocket and gave it to her. "That's to get rid of the writing, since I figured you wouldn't want to have that if you're Krum's Yule Ball date." Hermione didn't say anything, merely put the small package in her bag.

"Okay...listen, I know I was a prat yesterday, when I figured out you were going to the ball with Krum. And I shouldn't have been rude to you. I just got kind of jealous, I guess. So I'm sorry."

Hermione's expression didn't change. She just said, "Why would you be jealous?"

Fred was glad that he was one of the only Weasleys who couldn't blush.

"Because I...I like you, Hermione."

There. He had said it. And now she probably would hate him for telling her this. He should have just kept it to himself.

But Hermione didn't seem mad at all. She seemed almost...happy.

"I accept your apology, Fred. But- I don't think I can return your feelings. After all, I wouldn't want to hurt Viktor...," Hermione said, looking downcast as she mentioned his name. It broke her heart to say that she couldn't say that she liked him back, even when she still did.

"What? Oh, yeah...wouldn't want to do that," Fred said, feeling a bit more depressed. He still wanted to hurt Viktor, but he couldn't bear to do it in front of Hermione, not when she seemed a bit glad that he had apologized.

Luckily, Hermione got up, brushed off her uniform, and grabbed her book bag. "Well, I'll see you at lunch. I'm going up to the castle."

Fred waved, and then made up his mind. Oh, Krum was going down.

He walked towards Krum at the edge of the lake, slowly at first, but then he picked up speed. His fists clenched as he went.

He marched right up to Krum, drew back his arm, and punched Krum right in the nose. His beaklike nose began to bleed. Krum clutched it, swinging his arm around wildly. His friends yelled obscenities in Bulgarian at Fred, but they backed away as though afraid of him.

"Vot vas that for?" Krum shouted.

The lawn was considerably quieter. A few people were still walking and chatting, but mostly everyone had turned to watch at the resounding smack from Fred's punch.

"Oh, that?" Fred laughed, sounding a lot more confident than he felt. "That's for taking Hermione. Bye." He made to leave, but was stopped by a painful blow to his side.

Fred blinked, grabbing his side. He turned around to face Krum. He didn't say anything, but instead kneed Krum in the groin. A howl of pain echoed around the lawn.

A fight was stirring. Krum dove at Fred, punching him furiously in the stomach.

Fred shouldn't have provoked him. He should have left it at an apology to Hermione. He was quicker than Krum, and maybe as strong, but he still felt so much weaker.

Fred jumped up from the ground and grabbed Krum's arm, twisting it painfully backwards, far enough that Krum's eyes bulged and watered from pain.

"Don't you dare hurt Hermione," Fred hissed, pushing Krum over so that he landed face first in the grass.

Krum let out a hollow laugh, getting up and walking towards Fred. He shoved Fred in the shoulder, making him stumble at the force.

"You think I'm the one that hurt her?" Krum said, stepping on Fred's foot and grinding his own foot down hard enough that Fred could feel his toes breaking.

"You made her cry. I saw her in the back corner of the library. Leave her alone." Krum flung his arm out in a punch, but Fred ducked quickly. Beater reflexes could come in handy outside of Quidditch.

"When did I make her cry?" Fred asked, but he knew the answer. When he had been mean to her yesterday, twice.

Fred socked Krum in the eye, giving him a black eye.

Krum did the same, and yanked Fred's head back by his hair. He pushed him against a tree.

"I vill let you go ven you promise to leave Herminniny alone!" Krum shouted.

Fred elbowed Krum blindly, seeing only stars and tree bark.

"You're the one that could hurt her. You're not from this school. I've just apologized to her, and she's fine."

Krum instantly let go, and Fred fell to the ground, coughing. He kicked Krum in the shin and Krum stumbled.

"I vill not do anything more to you. You haff asked for her forgiveness, and that is good enough for me."

Fred stood up, glared once at Krum, and then took a step back, as if signaling that he was done fighting.

Krum nodded once, slowly, and returned to his friends, seeming dazed and hurt.

Fred limped back up the lawn, not pausing once to talk to his friends on the silent grounds.

He wiped his nose on his sleeve, feeling the blood drip onto his white shirt. He favored his left leg, where Krum had broken his toes.

As he walked towards the common room, he saw Hermione coming from the other direction down the hall.

"Fred!" she called, looking panicked. "What happened to you?" She rushed towards him, her bag hitting her leg as she went.

Fred didn't say anything, just turned to the Fat Lady. "Fairy lights," he said.

The Fat Lady didn't budge. "I don't think so, young man. You're going right to the hospital wing. Look at yourself!" The Fat Lady held out a mirror and, to his amazement, Fred could see himself in it, though it was a portrait.

He looked, in his opinion, like a right bloody mess. His face and uniform were streaked with dirt, his face had blood on it, and he was sporting a black eye.

"Come on," Hermione said, tugging at his blood-soaked sleeve.

Fred followed her numbly.

"Now, what happened?" Hermione pressed.

Fred shook his head. "Fight."

"With who?" Hermione said, looking shocked.

"H-him," Fred said. "Krum."

"_What?_" Hermione said shrilly. "Why?"

"I told you...I was jealous...I couldn't help myself," he said weakly as the doors to the hospital wing were pushed open.

Madame Pompfrey came rushing over, tutting and asking questions a mile a minute. She shoved Fred onto a bed, gave him a yellow potion that smelled like pond scum, and got to work mending his wounds.

Hermione sat down in the chair next to Fred's bed.

"Where else are you injured, boy?" Madame Pomfrey questioned.

"My foot's broken," he said. Hermione's heart went out to him. Even if she was going to the ball with Viktor, she still liked Fred.

And she couldn't help it. After all, he was Fred!

For now, until after the ball, knowing that he liked her back was enough.

o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Phew! It's done! Hopefully the fight wasn't horrible. I'm not good at that sort of thing. And as of now I've gotten a lot more reviews, so thanks!

Review again, please!

Coming up: the Yule Ball part one!

-DSA


	11. Yule Ball Part 1

**A/N: **So glad of the great response from you all! Here's an update as a reward, and e-cookies for all!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, all I own is a very painful injury on my finger that makes it very painful to type. I do not own HP.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

**The Other Way**

**Chapter 11: Yule Ball Part 1**

The first thing that Fred saw, when his vision focused again, was that Hermione was sitting next to him and her eyebrows were writing-free.

"So you're not property of me anymore?" he said, sitting up and gesturing at her face.

Hermione nodded. "Unfortunately, no," she said, feigning a despairing look. "That thing was great, by the way. You and George are so good at inventing things, you're really creative."

Fred never thought he'd hear Hermione say that his pranks were good. "Thanks," he said, giving a grateful smile. "So when can I get out of here?" he asked, seeing that Madam Pomfrey was gone and he felt fine.

"You can go in about an hour, the medicine that made you sleep needs to wear off, otherwise you'll apparently...," Hermione paused, picking up a tiny bottle and reading it, "experience shakes, tendencies to nap standing up, and a violent need to hug your pillow."

Fred looked entertained. "It says that? Really?" he said, and looked at his pillow. "Come to think of it, my pillow is rather huggable..."

Hermione giggled behind her hand.

Fred watched as she put the bottle of sleeping potion back on the dresser. She really was a great girl, and cute, too; now that Lavender and Parvati had redone her hair, it was much prettier than usual. Now, Hermione kept her hair down most of the time because she was proud that it was no longer a humongous, bushy mess; instead, it was smooth, wavy, and soft. Her brown eyes had touches of different colors, like cinnamon and honey, and they danced whenever she laughed or was in a good mood.

Hermione glanced at her watch, and let out a surprised noise. "Oh! I've got to go get ready for the ball. I hope you feel better by tonight, you've got to start the ball. See you later!"

It hit Fred as soon as Hermione had left the room.

The Yule Ball was tonight, and he didn't have a date.

_Bugger._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fred paced the common room, one question bugging him.

_Who can I ask? _

Katie Bell, a seeker on the house Quidditch team was sitting at one of the worktables, looking a bit depressed.

Fred took a deep breath and walked over to her. He leaned one hand on the table and cleared his throat. "Katie?"

She looked up, and said wearily, "Hello, Fred."

"I was wondering if maybe you'd go to the ball with me?"

Katie's face lit up. "Sure! I'll meet you outside the entrance hall, then?" she said, seemingly more bright than before.

"Ok, cool," Fred replied, walking away and feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted off his chest.

Later that night, Fred was walking out of the common room with George and Lee Jordan. They were all meeting their dates outside the Great Hall.

Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet were all standing in a group, talking and laughing. They all turned with smiles on their faces as the three boys approached.

"Hello, ladies," Lee said, grabbing Alicia's arm. She giggled uncharacteristically as he bowed.

Fred held out his arm, feeling as though he should at least act nice to Katie even though she had been his last resort. She did look nice, at least, for a last minute change; her brown hair was up in a half ponytail, and she wore robes in a soft shade of red that flattered her well.

Fred looked down at his own robes in disgust as he and Katie walked over to the hall, where the other champions stood. His robes, while not as bad as Ron's, were still out-of-date and...plaid. Well, the vest was plaid, but at least there was no lace.

Fred was placed at the front of the line of champions, since he was the official first champion of the host school. He watched as Harry, Fleur, and Krum assembled behind him.

And then he saw her. His breath caught in his throat.

Hermione, holding Viktor Krum's arm, was beaming at everyone around her. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was even sleeker and shinier than normal, and she had on a small amount of rosy pink lip gloss that made her lips look softer. Her periwinkle robes rustled gently, following her every movement. The color made her look stunning, and Fred found he was not alone in his jealously of Krum.

As the doors opened, Katie tugged on Fred's arm gently, trying to get him to move. He shook himself to snap out of it, and walked into the Great Hall. He tried his best to look happy, but he couldn't feel happy because, for one thing, the girl he had wanted to ask was going with someone else; two, that other person happened to be the other champion, and was therefore his enemy; three, he felt bad for using Katie as a last resort.

Still, he spun Katie around like he was really into the dance. He stayed out for nearly every song by the Weird Sisters, but finally got tired as a slow song came on. Actually, he didn't want to slow dance with Katie.

Instead, he was sitting in a slouched position with his arms folded as he glared at Krum.

"Fred?" Katie asked softly.

"Hmm?" Fred replied absentmindedly.

"Was I just a last option for the ball?" she said timidly, looking as though she feared the answer.

Fred felt guilt rain down on him like it was a thunderstorm.

"Well...," he wasn't exactly sure of what he should say.

"Because if you really wanted to go with me, I think you would have asked me before five hours in advance. And ever since that slow song, you've just been watching that other girl with Krum." Katie said matter-of-factly.

"All right, you caught me," said Fred, putting his hands up in surrender. "I let getting a date go till the last minute because I didn't realize that I like the girl that I like now until after she had a date. So I just asked you, because you're one of my friends. Right?" he added, hoping that she wasn't mad at him.

Katie smiled. "Yeah, we're friends. Listen, there's only about an hour left and I'm really tired. Do you mind if I head back to the common room?"

Fred nodded. "Sorry if you're disappointed."

Katie shook her head. "Nah, I'll only be disappointed if you don't go get Hermione. You could soften her up a little bit."

Fred stared at her. "What? I don't like-," he began, but Katie cut him off.

"You've been staring at her. And I can tell it's her, so just get over there."

Fred shook his head hastily. "No way! Krum and I had a fight about her, you don't just expect me to go ask her to dance while he's standing there, do you?"

Katie crossed her arms. "Guys are so thick. Wait till he goes to get drinks, ask her how she's doing, and then ask her to go for a walk. He'll get back, think she's gone, and he'll leave. Then presto! You've got the rest of the night with her."

Fred chuckled. "You are an evil girl, you know that?"

Katie grinned. "I've been told. See you around."

Fred sat back in his chair, and waited to see if Krum would ever get tired of spinning and twirling Hermione around.

Finally, he pulled her away from the crowd by the stage and said something to her. She nodded and he walked away, towards the punch and refreshments.

Fred took a deep breath, and got up. He walked up behind Hermione and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey," he said, when she turned to see who was there.

"Oh, hello Fred," Hermione said, a little breathlessly.

"Er...How're you doing?" he asked.

"I'm really tired. Viktor's been making me dance a lot. And truth be told, he's annoying me," Hermione said, not really sure if he really was or if she just was hoping to get away from him.

"Well, do you want to take a break and go for a walk with me?" Fred asked, putting on a pouting face and stealing a glance to make sure Krum was still getting punch. The Seeker was clumsily ladling drinks out still.

Hermione looked surprised. "Sure, but won't Katie wonder where you've gone?"

Fred shook his head. "Nope, she left."

"Oh, you're that terrible?" Hermione joked as they walked towards the entrance hall. Hermione pulled her over robe closer, since her dress didn't look that warm.

A cold blast of air greeted them outside the castle. Both teenagers shivered.

Fred heard voices to the left side of the castle, so he and Hermione turned to go around the other side, in case they risked being overheard.

As they walked between the bushes and rows of fairy lights, Fred felt Hermione's warm hand brush against his. Gently, he wrapped his hand around hers and held it. Hermione looked up at him questioningly, and Fred began to let go, but Hermione held on firmly. They stood side by side in the frosted grass, looking up at the sky and watching the weather change.

"Fred?" Hermione said softly.

Fred looked over at her, and Hermione felt shorter than usual. "Yeah?" he asked, holding her gaze. His dark blue eyes met her light brown ones.

"D-did you really mean it? Today, out on the lawn?" Hermione asked.

Fred looked at her in puzzlement. Hermione bit her lip.

"I mean, when you said that...you like me." She looked as though she might cry if he said he wasn't being serious.

Snow began to fall in a light flurry, reminded them both of a Christmas card setting. As the flakes settled themselves on each person's clothes, Fred turned to face Hermione.

"Of course I meant it. Why wouldn't I?"

Hermione's heart beat faster. She felt as though it might explode out of her chest, and she almost wanted to pinch herself to see if this was really happening. It was like a fairytale; the snow falling at precisely this moment, a handsome guy saying he liked her...and she had never seen Fred this way, acting serious and being so sweet.

"Well...I wasn't sure...because you're Fred, and you're so completely into jokes that I thought it might be another one. And how could you ever like me? I'm just plain, boring Hermione Granger, and I...," Hermione ranted anxiously, but was cut off.

"Hermione, you need to shut up," said Fred, and he lowered his head to hers and kissed her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Oooh! An awful cliffie. What will happen next? Review!

Coming up: Yule Ball part 2 and the end of the kiss in the snow!

-DSA


	12. Yule Ball Part 2

A/N: I was waiting for reviews, and since I'm so impatient I thought, screw waiting for reviews! I'll write the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song Magic Works (It's from the Goblet of Fire movie soundtrack.)

o0o0o0o0o0o0

**The Other Way**

**Chapter 12: Yule Ball Part 2**

_Oh God, Fred Weasley's kissing me, _was the only thought running through Hermione's mind.

At first, his lips had been cold from the night air, but as soon as their lips met warmth spread through her down to her toes. She had never kissed anyone before and was unsure of what she should do. Though she had imagined her first kiss for a while, she had always thought of it being with someone who didn't know how to kiss this well.

But Fred must have snogged a lot of girls. He was also sixteen, two years older than her. Hermione tried her best to let instinct take over.

She felt his hand let go of hers and his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to his muscular body. She tried to think of something to do with her hands, and finally reached up to wrap around his neck. She hesitantly moved her lips a bit more against Fred's, and this seemed to be the right thing to do, because that encouraged him.

Fred hadn't even thought about the fact that since he was kissing Hermione Granger, if anyone caught them there would be hell to pay. He instead focused on her, on making what he assumed was her first kiss a special one. He didn't want to move too fast, no matter how hard it was, so he kept his mouth closed.

After what seemed like an eternity, they ended the kiss at the same time. They didn't step away from each other, but they held each other's hands and looked at each other closely.

Hermione didn't know how to react. Fred, who would possibly be the best looking and hottest guy to ever be in her life, had just kissed her. And he liked her! For some reason, their minds connected and seemed to think that it was best not to ruin the moment by talking.

Still, after several moments, voices traveled to their ears. Fred recognized the silky drawl of Snape and the accented voice of Karkaroff. There was no way he wanted to get caught out here by those two.

"Over here," he hissed to Hermione, and led her by the hand behind a larger bush. He and Hermione ducked behind it, but not before Snape caught them.

"Well, well...Weasley and Granger...twenty points from Gryffindor and get back inside!" Snape said, pointing to the doors back into the warm castle.

Fred and Hermione ran back, knowing that if they walked too slow Snape would surely hex them.

They skidded to a stop inside the Entrance Hall, laughing. "Stupid dungeon bat," Fred said idly. There was still music playing in the Great Hall. It was 11:45, fifteen minutes before the ball ended.

Fred peeked into the hall and saw that it was still fairly crowded, but Krum was nowhere to be seen. He sighed with relief, knowing that he could go in with Hermione without being killed.

"Is Viktor in there?" Hermione whispered, hiding behind Fred. He shook his head.

Hermione walked in just as the Weird Sisters began to play a slow song. She stood frozen in the spot, but Fred dragged her on to the dance floor. He didn't care if anyone watched, wondering why he stole Krum's Yule Ball date, he just wanted to dance with Hermione.

_Dance your final dance_

_This is your final chance_

_To hold the one you love_

_You know you've waited long enough_

Fred felt as though this song was directly aimed at him. He had waited the whole night to be with Hermione. He put his arms around her petite waist once again and pulled her close. She stretched her arms up around his neck and they began to sway with the music.

_So,_

_Believe, that magic works_

_Don't be afraid_

_Of bein' hurt_

_Don't let this magic die_

_The answer's there_

_Oh, just look in her eyes_

Hermione listened to the song as she laid her head against Fred's chest, listening to his heart beat. She could forget about getting hurt by anyone, emotionally or physically, and just relax by dancing with him. And she was going to savor this moment.

_And make_

_Your final move_

_Mmm, don't be scared_

_She wants you to_

_It's hard_

_You must be brave_

_Don't let this moment slip away_

It was almost cliché, how the lyrics seemed to play out this night, and their lives since the announcement of the Yule Ball. Don't be scared...she wants you too...it was true. Fred had taken hold of the moment, and now he was here with Hermione.

_Believe, that magic works_

_Don't be afraid_

_Afraid of bein' hurt_

_No, don't let this magic die_

_Ooh, the answer's there_

_Yeah, just look in her eyes_

Even though the song was nearing its end, neither of them took any notice of it, nor of the other dancers or the people watching them curiously. Who cared if everyone would be talking about how the rumors were true tomorrow?

_And don't believe that magic can die_

_No, no, no, this magic can't die_

_So dance, your final dance._

_'Cause this is... your final chance._

True, it was a magical evening. It could last for as long as either of them wanted, as long as they had both taken the opportunity.

As everyone began to file out of the Great Hall, Hermione and Fred were left standing on the dance floor, surrounded by ice sculptures and Christmas trees.

Finally, as teachers began to leave as well, Hermione and Fred left, holding hands. This night couldn't be ruined by anything.

Or so they thought.

"HERMIONE! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Ron shouted. Hermione stopped moving and her eyes widened, almost giving her the appearance of a deer caught in the headlights.

"Get away from her, Fred!" Ron said, pushing Fred. The older redhead didn't move and said, "Why should I?"

"She doesn't like you!" Ron said furiously.

"How do you know, Ron?" Hermione said softly. Ron swooped down on her.

"How do I know? HOW DO I KNOW? You were here with _Krum_! Now you're leaving with my brother! You just can't like either of them! You're not supposed to be some sort of...of...scarlet woman!"

Fred pushed Ron's shoulder to make him move. "Leave her alone, Ronnie," he said in a quiet voice.

Ron stepped back to really look at the two of them. Hermione's hair was a bit messed up, as though she'd been out in the wind. They were holding hands. And Hermione's lip gloss was smeared a little.

"So you really like him?" Ron asked in a deadly voice. Harry was standing back, looking petrified of Ron's behavior.

Hermione didn't even dare to nod, as Ron lunged towards Fred yelling, "I'LL KILL HIM! I SWEAR I WILL!"

Fred ducked and Ron fell to the floor. "Leave us the hell alone, Ron," Fred spat.

"But...," Ron said, looking up.

"Ron, if you're so angry, you know the solution, don't you?" Hermione said. "Ask me earlier, and then maybe I might have considered you! But now it's too late, so accept it! 'Night, Harry," Hermione said, and she and Fred walked up to the Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione sniffed. Why had Ron reacted that way? She knew the answer, of course; he liked her, probably, but he was mostly mad that she had ended up at the ball with his brother.

Still, it was her choice.

"Hermione? Are you crying?" Fred said, and before she could say anything, tears overtook her. Fred looked nervous and gave the password to the Fat Lady, who laughed drunkenly and let them in.

Fred took Hermione over to the couch and put his arm around her shoulders, and with the other hand he wiped her eyes. She leaned her head against his should and cried a little louder.

"Shh...it's okay. I know Ronnikins is a big old prat. Don't let him get to you," Fred said reassuringly, and put his other arm around her in a hug. She hugged him back, her sobs subsiding a bit.

"H-he ruined ev-everything!" Hermione whimpered against the fabric of his jacket.

"He tends to do that, now doesn't he? It's ok, it's ok!" he said, as she began to cry more.

"I-I'm sorry," she sniffed, pulling away from him. She wiped her now reddening eyes and looked at him. "You must think I'm a terrible crybaby."

"I don't think that. I'd cry too if Ron yelled at me like that," Fred said lightly, wanting to make her laugh.

It worked. She let out a tiny laugh and then started to get up. "I'm really tired, I think I'll go to bed," she said, yawning.

Fred stood up, too. "Good night, fair maiden," he said, and kissed her delicately. Hermione appreciated it for the moment that it lasted, before he pulled away and they went their separate ways up to the dorms.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I hope no one thinks I've ruined it with the fluff. I for one love fluffy Fred/Hermione :D

REVIEW!

-DSA


	13. The Day After

**A/N:** AH! This fic is so addicting! I love it more than any of my other ones. By the way, if you're interested, I'm getting word out that my new fic called **Muggle Inventions** will be up soon. Basically the summary is: Mr. Weasley's not the only one with an obsession with Muggle inventions. Fred/Hermione!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All JKR's, besides the plot.

o0o0o0o0o0

**The Other Way**

**Chapter 13: Day After**

"Did you hear? Hermione Granger's _actually _going out with Fred Weasley!"

"I can't believe that_ he's_ going out with _her_!"

"They're really together; they just wanted to hide it after that article!"

The news that Fred and Hermione were together after last night had spread like wildfire throughout the castle. It met the Durmstrang ship and the Beauxbatons carriage.

Needless to say, Krum was livid.

That, however, was the least of Hermione's worries. She was being made out to be some sort of slut, and was almost in tears by lunchtime.

**Classic Broken Hearts**

_As before mentioned, Hermione Granger is involved with Fred Weasley. She broke Harry Potter's heart, left Viktor Krum at the ball, and now we suspect that Mr. Weasley will be the next victim in her heartless storm through famous wizards._

_"She broke up with Krum in the middle of the dance floor, made this big scene about it before she went over to Fred and started snogging him. And the whole time her ex, Harry Potter, was watching with this pained look. I can't see how she can do this," Milicent Bulstrode, a girl with a very soft heart, has told us. _

_Maybe Miss Granger should rethink her life before really untruthful rumors are spread about her._

"As if that isn't ruddy untruthful enough!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her copy of the _Daily Prophet_ into the fire and curling up in her favorite armchair while Fred and Harry watched.

By the time they went out to eat dinner, half the school was convinced that Snape had caught Fred and Hermione trying to shag behind a rosebush. This one made Hermione wail, as Fred held her, "I'm not ready for that! It's insane!" Of course, passersby in the halls pointed and shouted, "Look! They're doing it again!"

Sadly, Ron believed this rumor, as well as all the other ones, so he was not speaking to Hermione, Fred, or George. He would talk to Harry and his other friends, but that was it.

At least the whole school hadn't turned on them, only a few people who supported Harry and Krum.

Still, Rita Skeeter's fans were sending hate mail by the bucketload to Hermione, while Harry, Fred, and Krum received dozens of owls telling them that they didn't need Hermione.

Hermione opened a few of her letters before shoving them off the table, pushing her breakfast away, too. "I'm not hungry anymore," she moaned.

Since it was Christmas, people were busy playing with wizard crackers, exchanging gifts, and reading letters from home.

Hermione had opened all her gifts, satisfied in all but disappointed that she had not received anything from Fred. She had gotten him his present at the last Hogsmeade trip, before they had gotten together, so it wasn't that great, but he had thanked her all the same; it was a collection of tricks from Zonko's and some Honeyduke's chocolate.

Fred and Hermione left dinner early, at Fred's request. The whole day, he had been hanging out with her, to help her handle all the things people were saying about her.

Now, they ascended the moving staircase to the Fat Lady's portrait.

Fred was planning to give Hermione her present now. He had snuck into Hogsmeade early that morning. For being one of a small selection, and very last minute, he thought it was rather nice.

"Okay, stay here," Fred said to a very confused Hermione. She crossed her arms and waited as he went up into his dormitory to collect a small package addressed to her.

"Here you go," he said, bounding down the last three steps and handing her the festively-decorated box.

Hermione smiled. He had gotten her something. She unwrapped it carefully, and when she opened the black velvet box inside, she gasped in awe.

When had he gotten this? Certainly, it wasn't a present one friend would give to another. It was a sparkling thin silver chain with a pendant on the end of three stairs connected together; two tiny stars at the top of one bigger star with a dark blue gemstone in its center.

"Oh, Fred, it's beautiful!" Hermione said breathlessly as she held up the necklace. She unclasped it, took it out of the box, and put it around her neck. "Would you close it for me?"

She turned around and held up her hair so Fred could close the clasp. She turned around and hugged him. She would have kissed him, but she felt awkward initiating a kiss. Instead, Fred gave her a peck on the mouth, and they proceeded to leave the common room. Before they reached the portrait hole, however, Fred grabbed Hermione's arm and turned her to face him.

"'Mione...are you my girlfriend now?" he asked, knowing that the answer would hopefully be yes, or else she had been leading him on.

Hermione looked at him. "Do you want me to be?" she asked.

Fred nodded. Hermione beamed at him and replied, "Then I am."

As they walked together out to the grounds, both wearing scarves and gloves, Fred wondered exactly what you should do if you have a girlfriend. Sure, he'd gone out with Angelina a few times and kissed a few girls, but (in most cases) those were dares or parts of a game. He hadn't really had an official girlfriend. He knew some girls liked sappy stuff, like Madam Puttifoot's in Hogsmeade, or picnics and things like that, but for one thing, he wasn't the sort of guy to take someone on a picnic, and Hermione didn't seem like she was much into rose petals being tossed into her tea.

So what did she like? There was a Hogsmeade trip in two days, he supposed he could take her then and figure out where she wanted to go...

"Hermione, d'you want to go with me to Hogsmeade on Sunday?" Fred asked, and was glad when Hermione said yes.

Okay...now he had a problem to keep him busy as well as the golden egg...

He had a girlfriend.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Fred will not turn into a mushy pile of fluff, but he will be extremely sweet. Review!

Coming Up: Moody's help on the second task, and Fred listening to mermaids sing in the bathtub! Hmm...that sounds odd.

PS: Who else has heard about the seventh book's title and thinks it sounds awesome but a bit grim?

-DSA


	14. Helpful Hints

A/N: I was thrilled by the response to chapter 13, so here's a new chapter.

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nada.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**The Other Way**

**Chapter 14: Helpful Hints**

Fred was just stepping out of the Great Hall after breakfast on Saturday when Mad-Eye Moody cornered him.

"Come this way, boy," he said growlingly, and Fred followed, not wanting to question the ex-Auror.

As Moody led him to his office, Fred started to get worried. He didn't recall being as much of a nuisance in any of his classes, so what could Moody want?

"Don't sit, I just need to speak with you without anyone else overhearing. Have you made any headway on your egg's clue?"

Fred looked taken aback. Teachers weren't allowed to really discuss the tournament with the champions.

"I...er, no," Fred admitted.

"Well, take it for a bath. Prefects' bathroom would be a good idea. I know you're pretty good at finding all the secrets of the castle, I don't need to tell you anymore."

He stood as if it finalized everything and Fred left.

Take the egg for a bath. _Okay, I know I said Moody's brilliant and everything, but a bath? He can't be serious. _Fred thought disbelievingly.

Still, that night, he snuck out of the dormitories, egg in hand, and found the prefects' bathroom on the fourth floor.

"Pine fresh," he whispered to the door. It swung open and Fred walked inside.

It was a cavernous room, with marble ceiling, floors, and tub. Or rather, swimming pool.

The silver taps on the side of a twenty foot diameter tub had different colored gems on them. Fred experimented with the first; it turned on the water, which was a deep, crystal blue.

The next taps were all sorts of bubble baths; fluffy as cotton candy pink bubbles, thick blue bubbles, small white bubbles that looked like snow.

After ten minutes, all the taps had been turned on and the tub was overflowing with a colorful array of bubbles.

Fred undressed, grabbed the egg, and slid into the bathtub. For a moment, he just enjoyed the warm water in contrast to the drafty halls of the castle at night. Then, he grabbed the egg and opened it.

An ear-splitting chorus of screams echoed around the tall walls of the room. Fred shut the egg as fast as he could, massaging his ears.

"What the hell?" he said, staring at it.

He picked up the egg, and tried opening it while it was upside down. It was exactly the same.

After fifteen minutes, Fred figured that Moody must have been pulling his leg. Fred tossed the egg into the water, where it sank to the bottom of the tub and opened. Fred braced himself with his hands over his ears, and tried to find the egg with his feet to close it.

But no screams managed to pass through his ears. He slowly removed his hands and listened.

A floaty melody was coming from the egg. He took a deep breath and ducked under the water.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground._

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_to recover what we took._

_But after that the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

Fred, hearing that the song was done, shot up from under the water and brushed his wet hair out of his eyes.

"Er...what?" he said blankly. He dived down again, listening to the voices singing over and over. After ten minutes of this, he stared around the room as if looking for an answer.

He found it.

A portrait of a mermaid preening herself hung over the door. She combed her hair with a fish bone brush, and giggled as she pointed at Fred.

"Merpeople? They're kidding." he had learned about merpeople last year, knowing that they were violent if anyone tried to take something from them. And his task was, obviously, to take something special to him from them.

An hour...he obviously had only an hour to get whatever it was...but from where?

He figured that was the least of his worries. He needed to know how to breathe underwater for an hour. The first thing that came to his mind was human Transfiguration into an animal, but that was dangerous.

Fred swam across the pool and reached for one of the fluffy white towels sitting neatly in a pile. He climbed out, dried himself off, and dressed in his uniform again quickly. It was one in the morning, and no doubt he would be in serious trouble if he got caught out of bed another time.

Luckily, he managed to get back to the common room unscathed. He went back up to his dormitory, closed the door, and fell asleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione got up at eight on Sunday morning, and almost went back to sleep when she remembered that the Hogsmeade trips started at eight thirty.

"Oh no!" she said, and hurriedly showered. She used a quick drying spell on her hair, rubbed the Smooth and Simple potion over her brown locks, and looked for something to wear.

"No, no, no, no, where is it?" Hermione said, tossing clothes out of her wardrobe over her shoulder.

"Aha! There!" she said, picking up her favorite long-sleeved shirt, a periwinkle cashmere sweater, and best jeans. She pulled on her fur-lined boots, wrapped a scarf around her neck, and pulled on her warmest coat when she saw that more snow was falling outside her window.

It was 8:27 when she took the steps three at a time into the common room. Fred was sitting, talking to George, Lee, and Harry, while Ron sat away, glaring at his brother moodily.

"Hi, hi, okay, let's go," Hermione said, not wanting to be late.

Ron and Harry made to get up, but Fred beat them to her side.

Harry looked at her in confusion. Hermione looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, but Fred asked me to go with him," she said, eyeing Ron nervously. He looked as though he might explode.

Harry grabbed his sleeve and said, "That's fine."

All of them exited the common room at the same time, half jogging to make sure they'd get to the carriages on time.

"You're cutting it close, lads, and lady," Filch said, looking disappointed that once again he couldn't send anyone back for being more than five minutes late.

Fred smiled cheekily at him and pulled Hermione into a carriage.

Today would be a good day...his first official date with Hermione, and he had the egg clue figured out.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I realllly wanted to submit this so I ended it a bit sooner than planned. The next chapter will be Hogsmeade.

-DSA


	15. Hogsmeade Together

A/N: I couldn't wait another second to write this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nada.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**The Other Way**

**Chapter 15: Hogsmeade Together**

The snow falling gently on the village of Hogsmeade made it look like a Christmas card setup of frosted gingerbread houses.

Everyone was happy, except for Ron.

He still was not speaking to Fred or Hermione, and was doing his best to listen to rumors. He believed all of them. And yet he couldn't believe that they had done half of the things that were too inappropriate to mention.

He watched enviously as Fred and Hermione walked down a snow-covered hill to the village, and tried to imagine that it was him who should have been laughing with her as he held her hand.

He had only just realized that he liked Hermione, but now that he did he stubbornly thought that he was the only one that was allowed to like her.

Of course, he was wrong, but that didn't stop him from forming a plan to break them up.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Soooo, where do you want to go?" Fred asked as he and Hermione stood in the middle of the main street.

"It's pretty chilly, could we go to the Three Broomsticks?" she asked. Fred nodded and they walked together towards the crowded, but warm, pub.

"What can I get you dears?" Madam Rosmerta called from the counter.

"Two butterbeers," Fred said, getting out ten Sickles. He gave her the coins and he and Hermione found a table.

Hermione took the lid off her bottle and sipped some of the frothy beverage. It warmed her body and she felt relaxed.

"So how's the tournament coming?" she asked, and Fred wiped his mouth before answering.

"Pretty good, I figured out the clue last night. Any idea how I can breathe underwater for an hour?" he said.

Hermione looked pleased. "That's good that you're actually working on the clue. Harry hasn't done anything. And, er, maybe a Bubblehead Charm? Why?"

Fred looked satisfied with this answer. "No reason. So how's school treating you?"

"It's so easy. Really, I think I need to take a NEWT class," Hermione said seriously.

Fred laughed nonetheless and said, "Of course, I mean, you're Hermione. Smartest witch of the age."

Hermione grinned and felt that he was genuinely saying that.

They finished their drinks and left the pub. Hermione pulled on her mittens. As they passed an empty store with a "For sale" sign on it, Fred stopped and looked at it.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, watching him.

"George and I...we want to open Weasley's Wizard Wheezes there...but we don't have enough money. It'd be a great location, you know?" he said, sighing wistfully.

Hermione patted his arm. "Don't worry about it. You're going to be really successful with all the pranks, I'm sure you'll be able to earn extra money somehow."

Fred smiled. "Thanks."

They walked on through the village, and they rarely went inside any shops because they were busy talking. Hermione listened intently while Fred ranted about Quidditch, and they stopped inside the Quidditch supply store to look around. Hermione bought him a broomstick service kit, much like the one she gave Harry, but it was a little fancier.

"Think of it as part two of your Christmas gift," she said.

As they passed Saloretta's Ice Cream Parlor, Hermione looked longingly at the empty shop. Even though it was cold, she loved ice cream.

"You want ice cream?" Fred said, looking disbelieving as she tugged on his hand to make him walk into the store.

"Yes! I love ice cream!" she said. Fred looked at the fresh white snow and said, "I've got a better idea." He took out his wand, conjured up a bowl of red liquid, and grabbed a handful of snow. He poured the sticky red syrup on it and handed the snow to her.

"Eat it," he said, watching with amusement as she eyed it carefully.

Hermione hesitantly ate a bit of the snow, and her eyes lit up. "Strawberry flavored snow?"

"Yeah. I heard about it from some Muggles. Is it good?" Fred asked, and Hermione nodded. She ate a bit more of the snowball and then shivered. "Ice headache," she said, and sat down on a bench. Fred poured some of the syrup on his own snowball and ate it.

It was kind of odd, to see two people sitting on a bench eating red snow.

It was nearly twelve o'clock, which meant that Hogsmeade trips would be ending in about two hours. Hermione got up from the bench and Fred followed her. They walked to the Shrieking Shack and stared at it for a while, before Hermione packed together a snowball and tossed it at Fred.

Fred felt the snow hit the side of his face and grinned. "Snowball fight!" he declared, and they began throwing snow at each other. Pretty soon they had abandoned taking the time to make snowballs and were flicking bits of snow at each other. Hermione finally fell backwards in the snow, laughing.

Never would she have imagined that she would be dating Fred Weasley, and having a snowball fight with him and enjoying going to Hogsmeade with him.

Fred collapsed in the snow next to her. The cold snow soaked through their coats, but neither of them noticed.

Hermione blinked against the flakes falling in her eyes.

Fred sat up and Hermione did as well. They looked at each other and Hermione saw that look in his eyes. The look that he had before he showed affection for her, the look where she could really tell that he liked her.

Before Fred could do anything, Hermione leaned over and kissed him while they sat in the snow. She blushed, embarrassed that she had kissed him first. But she hadn't been able to help herself; he looked so cute, sitting cross legged in the snow, every strand of auburn hair falling perfectly in place.

Fred responded to the kiss instantly, wrapping his arms around Hermione and kissing her back. He ran his tongue along her lips and she started to part them, running her hands through his hair.

"Weasley! Mudblood! This is a no-snog zone. You'll have to leave," a cold voice full of humorless mirth drifted their way, drawing them apart.

Draco Malfoy was standing with his cronies a few yards away.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Fred spat, standing up. He towered over the pale boy, and Malfoy seemed a bit intimidated.

"Aw, defending your _Mudblood_ girlfriend? How...touching," Malfoy said frigidly, putting special emphasis on Mudblood.

"Shut up," Fred said through gritted teeth, his fists clenching.

"Really, I'm not sure which of you is luckier. The Mudblood got a pureblood, but you're a traitor...and you ended up with this filth."

_BAM!_

Malfoy let out a high pitched curse as Fred pulled back his hand after punching him hard in the face. A bruise was forming, and his cheek swelled considerably.

Malfoy didn't say anything more, just ran away with his friends.

A bell rang in the distance, and Fred and Hermione strolled happily along back to the carriages, back to Hogwarts.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Hope you like! Update coming again soon, possibly tomorrow or if you're lucky, I can sneak in and post it on Christmas.

Happy Holidays everyone!

-DSA


	16. Busy Writer with a Block

Hey everyone! I haven't died, but this isn't an update (well, it's an update on my life :D) I have school, trumpet lessons, horseback riding lessons, a full day job on Fridays after school, and a horse to top it off. So unfortunately, combine my life with writer's block and you get no updates! I hope the frequent updates earlier in the story kept you satisfied, but I might not update for a while unless I get ideas...and free time.

If anyone has an idea for the next chapter/ story please tell me! Review or email or PM (in profile).

Thanks for your patience! I still LOVE how The Other Way is turning out, and I can't wait to get back to it!

-DSA


End file.
